resident grimsteadlane?
by unique-sight
Summary: this story is all about my block and what it would be like in my viewpoint...please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Resident evil**

_Um this is my first time writing a fic for **resident evil** so please bare with me as I try to make it (I am think all of this story out of my head right now so I do not know if anyone will like it or not like it.) ohh and um also if anyone has any idea's or thoughts on what I should add to this please let me know._

_This story is not about Jill or any of them, I am just making up people mostly cause I don't know their names and I want this story to be based on another part of the city with new people. _

**Resident grimsteadlane?**

My twin Travis was suppose to stay at the apartment house while I went to the police department to pick up some guns and ammunition, but instead it seems he had a different idea.

Jarrett: **god damn it! I told him to stay in the fucking house, where the hell could he have gotten!**

Jarrett slowly pushed the front door open after searching the house for Travis and coming up with no trace, sliding the point of the .380mm handgun on the front door so not to have any unexpected visitors lunge out and grab him from the side as he tried to leave the house.

Jarrett: **oh god please, if anything might have happened to him I don't know what I will do…**

Sudden thoughts flooded throw Jarrett's mind about what has taken place in the past, witch involved the rest of his family on the far end of town on the date of 1-23-04 when the big riot started and people started to see lots of sights of the flesh eating people in browed day light, the flesh eating people came on the news and then when people started to try to leave raccoon police and special forces just shot at them and said no one will leave this island under marshal law, this also gave him chills to the fact that that was the same day as his birth day.

Jarrett:** well if that isn't fucking hilarious all of them dieing on my damn birth day…**

A sudden screech came from down the road Jarrett spun around and saw that a girl was running down the street looking of the age of 23-24 not sure but Jarrett felt he need to do something to stop her before she got any unwanted company to notice her.

Women running down the road: (thoughts: ohh shit where do I go! what do I do, I just got out of that room and already there was those freaks trying to grab me…)

Jarrett: damn it she won't stop yelling, I guess im going to have to force her to shut up

As Jarrett took to the street from the fount door he caught a glimpse of something coming up on the women's side not sure what is was from the distance it seemed to be gaining on the women as it pushed with its two fount legs and brought its two rear legs forward repeating this motion.

The lady in the street noticed the animal that was heading towards her direction

Women running down the road: **ohh no! What the hell is that!**

Jarrett suddenly sighting what was gaining on her as he ran in her direction, it appeared to be a dog but the way it looked it was missing most of its skin and an ear.

Jarrett grinned at this realizing that this was exactly like the damn flesh eating people

That were being talked about all of the newscasts and on the local newspapers with the warnings and such.

Pulling his gun in front of him and aiming for the creature on four legs, after steadying his aim Jarrett managed to pull the circular shaped trigger that sent a .380 slug flying straight throw the mussel and straight toward the best and out the bests torso forcing it to get pushed back and fall to the ground.

Sarah (I was referring to her before as the girl running down the street, but it got way to annoying to tip) heard the gun shot and turned her head to look backwards unwarningly running in to the crashed van and getting the wind forced out of her; slumped to the floor clutching her stomach whimpering from the pain.

Sarah: **son of a bitch awe!**

Bah! That's it for this chapter hope some one enjoyed it but I have to stop tipping and go to class. Reviews! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident evil, chapter two**

Dang, I was hoping that some one might review my work

But I was wrong, no one at all, (except a friend) I was really hoping that some one would at lease tell me if it was bad or good but I got the short end of the stick…

And well I all so have to say I'm sorry for my tipping errors, it's just I like to tip but try to do it fast from lack of time…

_Chapter two, all alone…_

Sarah: (thoughts)** awe… damn it all!**

Sighing from the fright of the animal and the fact of the vehicle that she had just crashed in to didn't help the situation one bit, all Sarah could think of at the moment was the pain and the blood that was sliding down her ankle to the floor.

Sarah: **awe… ohh shit, what about the thing!**

Sarah stood cold for a moment and then noticed there was no more sound or cluttering that an animals toenails would usually make. As she pushed up with her hands, to try to pear to the side of her, to see what might have happened to the thing that was chasing her she started to stutter as she saw the dog laying in a pool of blood, almost 12 feet from her, looking at it closely Sarah flinched when she seen it was missing half of its face and a ear.

Sarah:(silence)…

As Sarah looked closely at the anime its eyes twitched, fear ran strait up Sarah's neck as the dog started to roll off its side.

Sarah:… **stay**… **down** …**stay**…**do**…**w**…**n**…

Sarah started to cry as the dog pushed up with its two-hone leg and started to growl strait at her. There was nothing to keep the dog from pouncing on her it was all over…

Sarah closed her eyes and let the only thought that could come to her mind hit her lips.

Sarah: **get it over**,** you piece of shit . . .**

As the dog started to growl, a gunshot went off and another splatter of blood hit the pavement floor, Sarah's eyes went wide. The dog went down after 3 seconds and yelped as it hit the ground with a thud.

Sarah sat there speechless staring in to the emptiness of the dogs eyes.

Voice: **you should really have your leg bandaged up.**

Sarah blinked when she heard the voice, as she glimpsed the area of where the dog was once standing; out of the corner of her eye she could see a figment of a metal object being pointed at the beast on the floor.

Voice:** I think it would be a good time to get in doors now, my watch is telling me that the sun will be lowering in three and a half hours and unless you would like to meet more of those… flesh eating people we should probably get in doors.**

**But on the other hand, if you would like to die like (ahem) you where saying to the dog before, you might as well just stay out here.**

Sarah felt a strong rush of embarrassment as she tried to grasp the fact that instead of dieing she was saved, it was a awkward feeling that she was about to give up here life to a ugly dog, but instead she got saved…

… hmm well that's it for the story for this chap, I know that I haven't added some parts that I should have for instance I should of told of the other gun shot and off how she reacted to the voice but I am out off time so I will leave all this crap until the other chapter and I will explain in a little 4more detail of what happens… and yes I will make it longer with better grammar use unlike in this (end of chapter preview) I'm just rushing sense the bell rung…!


	3. information on what's happening

This is a note to inform the readers of this story that I will start writing more chaps for this story when school starts, I know it has been long and you are all wondering what might be going on and why am I not informing any one of what is happening, well now I am and in 3 weeks I will start up when I get back to school and I hope I will still have any of the original viewers still with me, until then I hope you all will be alright with this.

If you have any ideas for the rest of the story or a new character please email me at or thanks again.


End file.
